SIN
by Purplediablo
Summary: We all sin even the perfect kid sins he just dont know it
1. Chapter 1

..." silence was all that was heard for a good minute. Minato the fourth hokage was looking at the body of his wife she had beutiful red hair like the color of a rose and smooth skin that once was warm like the evening sun now it was as cold as winter now dead minato looked at the mother of his son with a blank stare

His hand gripped a bottle of alcohol and his body was slumped a little. "kushina" he whispered a tear started to form in his left eye then his right. Soon he was full out crying He stretched his hand out slowly and pushed a strand of hair from her lifeless body then turned his attention to the large gash on the top of her head he then recalled the events that had just transpired. ...  
*Flash back*  
Minato had just got off hokage duty and had just came home. He could smell his wifes food in the air and since lord third had sacraficed himself to stop the kyuubi things have been at peace his son was healthy his wife was happy. The village was safe minato was convinced he was blessed...or so he wanted to belive. Reality is a painful thing when you notice it things where shit coated in glaze

The truth is minato had developed a drinkin habit he was not proud of it started with lord thirds death. It made the village question minatos leadership and people thought he was somewhat untrustworthy since he did let a demon fox come out of no where and destroy and kill a large sum of people not to mention lord thirds death caused great guilt within him he was the hokage! It was his duty to protect the village but alas it was of no use for the third was already dead by the time minato arrived to the scene .

And then there is His wife his loving sweet wife the mother of his only child his heart his will kushina was cheating on him He seen it and heard it. He came home early one time and heard grunts coming from his room what he thought was an enemy ninja was his wife fucking another man fagaku used his harashin instantly and went to get a drink. He couldent confront her not his love not her this must be a dream but it was not

This only increased his drinking habits he soon became somewhat sloopy disorganized. Late for work etc... he was just dealing with too much so he pretends kushina cheat on him pretends the village respects him the way they did previous kage pretend lord thirds death didnt bother him...but it was all a lie then one day he snapped

Minato was sitting at his desk at home drinking. He had just got off work and had to wait for fugaku to leave before he could come inside his own house just then kushina walked in his office with a concerned look on her face..."minato?" Kushina said. Minato looked up and smiled "hey hun" his voice was slightly slurred kushina frowned " minato your drinking to much you do it like everyday and even do it around naruto you need to stop "

Minato blinked in his head he could hear a voice saying " you dick chucking nut juggling scrotum sucking bitch " but he chose not to voice his opinions..not yet he listened as kushina went on.."minato are you listening to me you have gotten so sloopy this past year and your office is a mess you barely come home because you are out drinking all the time whats wrong with you? Im starting to think you dont deserve your title as hokage minato seriously"

That was the last straw minato stood up with narrow eyes "how dare you say that to me do you know what sacrafices i have made?" Kushina was a little takenback by this. Minato never yelled. Especially to her he was always so nice? Minato took a shot before continuing the alcohol effecting his actions " I TRY MY BEST I REALLY DO EVERYDAY I BUST MY ASS OFF I JUST HAD TO STOP THE UCHIHAS FROM CHOPPING EVERYONES HEADS OFF AND YOU GOT THE NERVE TO FUCK ONE?" kushina could feel her lip quiver and tears come to her eyes

Since when had minato learned of her affair.? And how long?  
Meanwhile minato was still ranting "YOU DONT KNOW A THING ABOUT WHAT IT MEANS TO BE HOKAGE I STRESS WHILE YOU GETTING YOUR PUSSY STRECHED BY AN UCHIHA NOT JUST ANY UCHIHA THE MOTHERFUCKING CLAN HEAD YOU BITCHH!" Kushina chose to speak up "DAMMIT MINATO IM SORRY IM SO SORRY I DIDNT MEAN FOR IT TO HAPPEN ONE THING JUST LED TO THE NEXT" minato just scoffed " one thing led to another huh ? It must of been like that for about 40 times trust me i counted "

kushina couldent take it any more "FINE MINATO IM LEAVING BUT IM TAKING MY SON" minatos eyes got wide "Naruto does NOT deserve to be raised by a whore he STAYS!"

kushina scoffed " he doesent need to be raised by an alcoholic hokage niether " minato had a blank expression on his face but inside he felt one emotion...rage before kushina could go to narutos room minato threw one of the alcohol bottles at her head as hard as he could. The bottle hit her head and made a gash on her head she triped fell down the stairs breaking her neck in the process then layed there on the floor .while minato had a shocked look on his face

*present *  
Minato just kept staring at his now deceased wifes body and felt heartbrake. More pain than when she cheated and minato still had a blank

expression but turned around and went to narutos room .seeing his son fast asleep despite his parents argument was something minato was thankful for ...he picked up his son sat downed and called for anbu through hawk. When the anbu arrived they saw a dead kushina a bloody minato and a sleep baby naruto minato was arested for murder and the council sentanced him to life without perole naruto was taken in by kakashi and konaha beacame unstable for the next couple years. This is the story of SIN/pre


	2. Chapter 2

Again"...kakashi was dark in the hatake household the floor was cold and the air was the floor was a sweaty naruto coverd in bruses naruto stood up and shakily got in a stance he charged his chakra till it flaired around the room. Kakashis hair was moving from the energy naruto was releasing

Naruto charged forward in a blue blur and shot a kick towards kakashis head kakashi blocked it and grsbbed narutos leg. But before he could shift his momentum naruto used his other foot to kick himself out of kakashis grip

"Good good naruto"kakashi said.

Naruto payed him no mind and shot forward to punch kakashi but kakashi jumped out of the way "dam" naruto said and ran to kakashi again kakashi just smiled and used his shunshin to teleport behind naruto naruto felt kakashis hand on his neck before he took his hand away

"Ahh dammit i thought i had you that time" naruto said. Kakashi only shook his head "naruto you have some way to go before you catch up to me " naruto just sighed

"Have you visited your father lately?" Naruto was silent

Kakashi sighed"naruto i know you dont really like him but he is still your father its been 13 years since he did what he did"

"So what do i care about that man.?" Naruto said kaksshi only shook his head once more "theres no convincing you...anyway ill be gone most of the day. You know the rules right?" "Yea yea" naruto said. "Dont leave too far from the house"

Kakashi nodded and left the house. Ever since that incedent 13 years ago konoha has gone through hell main reason being that no one wanted to be hokage not even danzo without a leader the people of konoha had submit to pure anarchy to make matters worst. The villeges economy sufferd due to poor trades

This made other villeges in fire country suffer aswell konoha was the back bone of fire country and when it fell so did its capital this ment thst some of the major clans such as the inzuka. Akamichi and abrume clans had to migrate to other villeges

The only clans here where the hyugas uchihas and the yamanakas .even the fire damyo was doing bad capital wise it was only a matter of time before other villiges raid fire country for land and resources therfore clans that useally where modest and honerable like the hyuga clan had become more griddy and warlike

Naruto sighed. This villege needed a hero someone that can put smiles on peoples faces but how? Naruto got up. Got fresh. And left the house he kept his kunai in his pocket just incase . As naruto walked to central konoha he saw the bad state the village was in. Homeless kids. Messed up buildings prostitutes etc.. the only building that looked decent was the hokage mansion

He looked up and saw a ton of graffiti on the decemated hokage mountin especially on his fathers face. Traitor. Scum. Murderer useless all where on his fathers face. Naruto Almost felt bad for the basterd. He walked into the hokage tower only to be greeted by a woman

She saw naruto and frowned "what do you want kid?""

"Visitation" he said

The woman nodded "who do you want to visit?"

"Minato namikaze " naruto said almost quietly. He notice the woman frown hard and her eyes gripped his kunai in his pouch. But the woman just said fine. And let him go naruto sighed.

In this village You really dont know who is going to attack you

As naruto went to the jail corners he bumped into some one .."ouch" he said as he fell down naruto lookef up only to see the cold gaze of a hyuga girl. Naruto could only look in shock this girl had a stare that was full of hatred anger and sadness he had seen angry hateful eyes before but...she was truely beyond his compréhension

Never had he seen a stare like that girl only scoffed then walked past him. Naruto stood up and wiped himself off and made his way to his...fathers cell when he got there he seen his father on the wall with his hands arms and legs chained. Minatos head was down and naruto only saw his blond hair

...

Before naruto said anything minato spoke"so you came"

Naruto frowned "i didnt want to. Kakashi made me"

Minato chuckled "you remind me of your mother"

Naruto narrowed his eyes "yea i guess i do...does thst make you wanna kill me ?" Minato winced

They where both quite for a while then naruto said "listen minato i need your help"

Minato lifted his head to meet eyes with his son"for what?" Naruto smirked im going to be the new hokage"

"WHAT" minato said "naruto you are way too young you are only 13!" Naruto closed his eyes "that matters not to me...this village is a shit im going to fix it"

Minato stared at his son with uncertinty then sighed...what do i do?" Naruto smirked " tell me everything you know."

Meanwhile with kakashi

Kakashi was jumping from rooftop to rooftop until he saw a certin chunin sitting on a lonley swing outside a old mossy academy ..."iruka" kakashi said

Iruka turned his head and smiled "kakashi san youre here" iruka stood up "konahas flame is..."

Kakashi spoke"the will of the man who walks in the light" suddenly 4 ninjas appeared kuranai. Guy. Asuma and anko

"KAKASHIIII MY ETERNAL RIV-"

Guy was smaked on the back of the head by anko "shut up you idiot do you want to attract the wrong attention!?"

Asuma smiled "some things never change huh kakashi? Kakashi nodded and smiled

Iruka cleard his throat to attract attention" alright lets go inside "

Everyone nodded and went into the abandon academy

Once everyone was inside iruka spoke "i just got word from one of lord jiraiyas spies..."

"Well"anko said "spit it out?"

Iruka sighed

Lady tsunade has died


End file.
